Final Fantasy XIV: Legacy of Hydaelyn
by pokecharmer007
Summary: Five years after the battle at Carteneau, the Warriors of Light were sent back to Eorzea. But the realm is forever changed, a strange to them once more. Yet heedless of what lies ahead, they shall press on, spurred by the promise of peace and prosperity. May they ever walk in the light of the Crystal. Edited: Added a new race; players of FFXII should know which it is.
1. Chapter 1

~CHAPTER 1: A REALM RETURNED~

 _Where... Am I?_

 _I feel... So light._

 _Like a feather._

"Frida?"

 _Who's that? Is that my name?_

"Wake up."

 _Wake up? Why?_

"It's time..."

 _Time? Time for what?_

Then, as if someone had opened a flood gate in her mind, memories started rushing through her head. She tried grasping their image but they went by so fast for her to grab. But even then, she was able to remember what she had forgotten.

 _Right... At Carteneau... we fought with the Garlean Empire... And then... Dalamund..._

A certain image flashed right before her eyes as a great dragon appeared from the falling moon, releasing utter destruction before her as foes and allies alike fled for their lives. Then, light began to shine around her, as if protecting her from harm. It was then she realized something and turned to the cliffs where a wizened Elezen mage smiled at her. She tried reaching out to him, shouting his name but no sound came out as the light shone even brighter until... nothing.

Eyes fluttered opened to reveal striking silvery-grey eyes. The young girl sat up from the ground she had no doubt been sleeping for Twelve knows how long.

"Finally!" A female voice shouted before she felt herself being glomped from behind. "I thought you would never wake up! That's usually N'rhad's job!"

"Hey, that's not true!" a male voice retorted.

"Right, and I'm a Sahagin's uncle." another male said.

"Admit it, N'rhad. We all know it's true." a third male said.

"Lonana! Let the poor girl breathe, for Twelves' sake!" a female voice shouted.

Seeing the young girl turning a bit blue, the Lalafell quickly let go, "Oops! Sorry, Frida!"

The young girl wheezed a bit, "I'm still wondering how you're not a warrior instead." Straightening herself, she took a look around her surroundings to find a female Hellsguard, a female Dunesfolk, a male Wildwood, a male Seeker of the Sun and a male Midlander. "Where are we? Last I remembered was that Bahamut appeared from Dalamund, and he attacked us..."

The Hyur nodded, "Right, Louisiox saved us."

"I don't know what he did, but he really saved our tails or we wouldn't be talking now." The Miqo'te said.

"I really hoped he sent us to a much safer place." The Roegadyn crossed her arms. "I mean, sure I'm grateful for what he did but sending us to the aetherial rifts is not what I called safe."

"At least he didn't dropped us in some unknown place." The elezen countered. "Twelve knows we could be maimed in our long slumber."

"I'm just wondering how long we were stuck here." The Lalafell asked.

"I can vouch for that." A voice spoke and they turned to find a ghostly wizened Elezen. "Though I'm also glad that you are all safe."

"Louisiox?!" The young girl called in surprise. "How- What happened to you?!"

"After I teleported all of you out of the battlefield, the Twelve Gods gave me a blessing that enables me to defeat the Elder Primal. But I had used up the last of my energy so as you can see, I am nothing but aether." The elder Elezen explained.

"So does that mean you're..." The Lalafell trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

Louisiox nodded, knowing what she was about to say, "I do not regret my decisions. I love this realm and its people too much to see it destroyed. The only thing I regretted is that I never said my goodbyes to my grandchildren." The young girl frowned, knowing full well how much the other loved his grandchildren. "Other than that, I'm just glad to see you all right."

"As we are, though how long have we 'disappeared'?" The Hyur asked.

"For five years." The Elezen replied.

"Five years?!" The Miqo'te exclaimed. "In the aetherial rifts? It's a wonder how we didn't disintegrated into aether."

"You can thank the Twelve Gods for that. But it came with a price." Louisiox then explained that in order for them to stay as they were, the Twelve Gods had slowly absorbed every memory of them from all over Eorzea so the Lifestream won't be able to break them down. "In other words, no one can remember you. I'm sorry but it's the only way for you to have without any side effects."

"It's alright, Louisiox. You helped kept us alive after all." The Elezen said.

The young girl nodded before realizing something. "But how are you still here?"

The elder sighed, "I see the five years slumber had not dull your sharp thinking, my dear girl. Before I could return the aether to the land, I was grabbed and kept prisoner as a thrall to oversee Bahamut's resurrection. Right now, I'm holding it back as much as I can."

"Is there any way we can help you?" The Roegadyn asked in worry.

He shook his head, "There's little you could do now. But we have a more pressing matter. Our old foe has risen from the darkness." The five stiffened at that. "Which is why I had called you from your slumber. For the realm is in need of your assistance."

"We'll do what we can, Louisiox. We won't let your sacrifice be in vain." The young girl said.

A gateway of light appeared behind them, "Thank you, my friends. That gateway there will take you back to Eorzea, but you might be separated to the three city-states. Good luck. May you walk in the light of the crystal."

They nodded and proceeded to the gateway.

 _Eorzea, we're coming home..._

* * *

 **Okay, so this here is my second FFXIV story. While writing the second chapter of Tales of Eorzea, I was thinking about the Legacy characters and wanted to write in their point of view so here they are.**

 **Now I didn't care much about what race is best suited for what class so you might see some odd ones here.**

 **Also, as I said in the other story, I will only be going through the Main Scenario Quests so that means no Job Quest or Guild Quest because since there are going to be more than one character here going through all three city-states, then these stories might be over a hundred. And yes, I'll also go over Heavensward as well.**

 **Another thing, I'll be adding a new race here. This race should be obvious if you have played FFXII since it was said that this race was to be used in the Heavensward expansion but was scrapped and the development team used the Au Ra instead. Their lore is pretty much similar to the Elezen but I'll go over them in a later chapter. For those who guessed correctly, here is a cookie!**

 **In the next chapter, we'll be going over Ul'Dah and introduce a new character to the group.**

 **Anyways, here's a question I want to ask you: Which race is like you? As in which race you think is similarly to the real-life you?**

 **For me is the Lalafell because I'm very short and people kept mistaking my age from my appearance so they can't tell my real age. Just like you can't tell a Lalafell's. And the way I walk when I want to get somewhere is somewhat similar.**


	2. Chapter 2

~CHAPTER 2: UL'DAH~

As she stepped onto ground, she felt the familiar blistering heat of the desert and the glaring rays of the sun down upon her. The young girl took in her sandy surroundings, a smile graced her face.

"Great, old Ul'dah! How I missed Your blistering heat!" The long-eared girl chirped as she merrily made her way to the city-state. "Let's see how She fared."

 _At the battle of Carteneau, as fire rained down from the heavens... Archon Louisiox invoked the power of the Keeper and sent his fellow heroes into an aetherial rift, beyond the reach of the devastation. Five years since that fateful day, since the Seventh Umbral Era changed the world forever, the time is come for the heroes to return._

 _Deep in the sunbaked south, surrounded by the shifting sands of an endless desert, she rises. A solitary rose admist the dust and rock. A symbol of defiance. Her name: Ul'dah. Even with the coming of the Seventh Umbral Era, hope springs eternal for the mongers and merchants who vie for lost fortunes in this bustling oasis._

 _As the Twin Faces of Nald'thal maintain their vigil over all that has been and shall be, the present proffers a brave soul... One whose arrival could mark the beginning of a new era of prosperity for the realm. May the Traders nurture our fortunes as They kindle the flames which burn within us all._

 _For by fire are we reborn._

 **XXXX**

"Oh no, I think I'm lost." A female Raen muttered as she looked around the marketplace she had unexpectedly stumbled into. "Oh, my sense of direction is horrible as usual. It's a wonder how I managed to get here in the first place." As she was about to give up, her moon-white eyes took in the sight of a young girl of unknown race, about the same age as the Elezen twins she had sat with on the Chocobo Carriage.

She has fair skin and long ears similar to the Dust Bunnies with eyes of silvery-grey. She also has light-blonde with pale-blue ombre hair in low pigtails.

The young Viera was smiling happily at the bustling marketplace while roaming the streets before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find an unfamiliar person of unknown race.

"I'm terribly sorry if I disturbed you or anything." The girl said. "Mayhap you could point the way to the Adventurers' Guild?"

"Oh, are you a new Adventurer?" The Viera asked, to which she nodded at. "Same with me. I can show you the way."

The Raen sighed in relief, "Thank you so much. My name's Kiyo Kusakari. I hailed from Doma, located on Othard."

"It's no problem. My name's Frida Annasdottir, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." The Viera introduced as she started guiding them to the guild. "So what race are you? I had never seen anyone quite like you before. No offense."

"None taken. I am an Au Ra. We are what you Eorzeans called 'Dragon People' because of our scales and dragon-like appearance. We once hailed from Doma but after the Garlean Empire took over Doma, many of us fled here as refugees." Kiyo explained.

"I see. I'm sorry to hear what happened to your homeland." Frida sympathized.

"What about you? I myself had never seen your kind before. Well, perhaps in Doma." Kiyo added.

"I'm a Viera. Like you, the Eorzeans called us 'Rabbit People' because of our long ears. We actually have two separate clans: One is the Wood who reside in Gridania while the other is the Outer. The Wood clan lived alongside nature and revels in solitude so you'll never see one in any city-state other than Gridania. The Outer clan, on the other hand, lived in the exact opposite; they abandoned the ways of the forest and started living in cities which, of course, caused tension with the Wood." Frida explained. "Though the two tribes' relations are better than before, we pretty much avoided each other to prevent any unnecessary conflict."

"I see. It sounds similar to my clans: The Raen also loved their solitude so you'll see many traveling alone while our counterpart, the Xaela, revel in close-knit tribes which sometimes have internal conflicts." Kiyo informed.

"Huh, it seems we have something in common."

Finally, they reached the guild and Frida opened the doors. The inside was bustling with activity as adventurers, new and old, came and gone from the area. "Welcome to the Quicksands, Ul'dah's premier destination for travelers. In order for you to start, you need to register as an Adventurer. We can ask for more details with the Lalafell there."

They walked over to the counter where a Lalafell is managing papers at the front desk. Hearing footsteps, she looked up to find two females. "Why, hello there! Who might you be? If you're lookin' to join the Adventurer's Guild, you've come to the right place. Name's Momodi, and I own this fine establishment, if it please you. I also manage the Adventurer's Guild here in Ul'dah. So you might say that lookin' after green Adventurers like yourself is my vocation. And lucky for you that it is. Without someone like me to steer you right, you'd soon find yourself out in the middle of nowhere, caught up in business you don't understand. Like our conflict with the Amalj'aa, for example. They've been plaguin' the sultanate for nigh on, oooh... _Forever_ now."

"Huh, so the beastmen tribe are giving troubles now..." Frida mumbled.

"Then there's the Garlean Empire." Said mention caused the girls to stiffen up. "None can say for sure what they're plottin' these days, only that they _are_. Aye, the people drink and make merry... But underneath it all, there's worry. Worry and a lingerin' feelin' of loss. and little wonder. It's scarce been five years since the lesser moon cracked open like a giant egg, releasin' an abomination intent on turnin' the realms into an eighth hell."

"Ah, I heard of that... The Battle of Carteneau..." Frida said.

"Aye, so much was lost in the blink of an eye. 'Twas like the end of the world had come at last. But then things begin to get foggy. Everyone's got their own version of what happened next - some of 'em, two or three..." Momodi frowned. "You'd think people would remember somethin' like that - but the fact is, they don't. Nobody does."

'This must be the missing memory Louisiox talked about.' Frida thought.

"There is one thing the survivors agree on, though: the part played by a band of Adventurers who laid down their lives for a realm that wasn't their own." The Outer's ears twitched a bit. "They fought valiantly, and like so many others, they never returned. Deeds worth rememberin', I'm sure you'll agree. It's just a shame our recollections of those brave heroes are so jumbled as those of the Calamity itself."

'So they did remember... Not by a lot, it seems.'

"Whenever we try to call their faces to mind, it's like they're standin' between us and the midday sun, permanently silhouetted... I'll bet that sounds poetic to you, doesn't it? Well it's not, it's bloody infuriatin'!" The Lalafell exclaimed. "But even if we can't remember them, we'll not let 'em be forgotten, and so we call 'em the Warriors of Light."

"Huh, it has a nice ring to it." Frida said.

"It does." Kiyo agreed.

"And they'll forever stand as a shinin' example of what Adventurers can achieve. That's why I welcome new arrivals like yourself to our fair city. All I ask is that you lend a helpin' hand, and try to leave Ul'dah in a better state that you found her. If you can promise that, I'd be happy to let you join the guild."

The girls shared a look before turning back to her and nodded.

"All right, then! A promise is a promise, now! I'm countin' on your help to put the past behind us. We need people workin' and spendin' and bickerin' like the old days! And a happy and prosperous Ul'dah means more business for the Quicksand, too! Anyroad, let's make this official." She then handed the book and a quill to them. "Go ahead and write your names in the register - neat as you can."

Kiyo wrote her name first before passing it to Frida, who then passed the book back to Momodi. Said Lalafell went over their names before quirking a brow and turning to the Outer.

"Frida Annasdottir?" She asked.

"Yes, that is me. Is something the matter?" Frida asked.

"No, it's just... Have we met before?" The Lalafell tilted her head a bit.

 _(A/N: I'm aware that Viera is not a race in FFXIV Ver 1.0 but this is my story so I can do whatever the hell I want.)_

"Eh?"

"There's something familiar about you." She muttered before shaking her head. "It's nothin'. Forget I mentioned it."

"Okay..." Frida muttered. 'Looks like some hidden memories can still surface...'

"All right, Missus Kusakari and Annasdottir! On behalf of the Adventurer's Guild, I officially-" Momodi was cut off by a commotion behind them. Kiyo wanted to rush in to help but was stopped by Frida who shook her head. "Well, ain't that a sorry sight. Nor an uncommon one, if I'm honest. Don't worry, though - if you work hard, I doubt you'll end up like them. Just the same, if you ever need a bit of advice about one thing or another, pay me a visit. Just don't go botherin' me every time you stub your bloody toe, all right? 'Course, I _do enjoy_ hearin' a lady muse on the many manhoods of her acquaintance from time to time..."

Kiyo lightly blushed while Frida nervously scratched her cheek.

"Anyroad, welcome to Ul'dah!"

 **XXXX**

"So any idea what we should do now?" Kiyo asked as they walked out of the guild.

"Well first on the agenda should be attuning with the aetheryte. That way, we can teleport straight back to Ul'dah if we went on any quest outside." Frida said and guided the Raen to the plaza. There, she tipped the other on how to attune with the floating crystal before they headed off again. "Next should be giving you some experience in combat."

"Combat?"

The Outer nodded, "I need to know how proficient you are in combat so I know you can handle yourself in a fight since I'm a lousy support. I can heal you but don't expect me to remember."

"What class are you?" The Raen asked, noticing the staff behind her back.

"A Thaumaturge." Was her reply as she locked eyes with a Star Marmot. "You might want to get ready."

Kiyo watched as the monster started gathering around them so she took out her fist weapons. "Just make sure to heal me, OK?"

"No promises." The Outer said as she starts casting.

Two long hours of constant battles later, the two females returned to Ul'dah. It surprised Kiyo at how efficient the younger girl was in the thaumaturgic arts and how fast she switched from one element to another. Needless to say, the monsters outside Ul'dah were no match for them.

"Well, I do say, you did well." Frida said as they entered the guild again.

"Not really, if anything, you're the one who decimated half of the monsters out there." Kiyo said. "I mean, I've never seen anyone who could switch from one element to another so quickly as you did. You must have a lot of practice."

Frida nervously smiled, "Pretty much. Anyways, let's talk to Momodi and see if she got anything for us to do." The Raen nodded.

The Lalafell smiled when she saw the girls approached her counter, "Well, how are you findin' our fine Ul'dah, then? Got your bearin's about you yet?" They nodded. "If so, mayhap it's time you ventured beyond the city walls. The bustlin' streets of Ul'dah are one thing, but the wilds of Thanalan - that's another altogether. I know a bloke you might fancy speakin' to, and he you. Name of Papashan. You'll find him over at the Ul'dah Dispatch Yard. No doubt he'll have some work for you."

"All right." They said. Following Momodi's directions, using the Aethernet Shard to teleport to the Central Thanalan and sprinting past the monsters on the way, they finally reached the Dispatch Yard where they found a tanned Lalafell pacing about in worry.

"Sir, are you perhaps Papashan?" Frida asked.

The Lalafell stopped his pacing and turned to the two, "Well, you two certainly look the part of an Adventurer, my friends. Might you be the good souls Momodi advised me to expect, hm?" They nodded. "Then yes, I am Papashan, stationmaster of this humble Dispatch Yard."

"We heard you are in need of some work to be done." Kiyo asked.

"Yes, I am. And I hope you could help me. Recently, a young noblewoman from a _very_ prestigious family has run away from home, and I have been ordered to see her safe return." The stationmaster said. "A few Sultansworn are assisting with the search. Alas, it seems they have found no trace of her. If word of her disappearance were to spread, I fear others with less honorable motives may join the hunt. And should we allow her to come to any harm, not even a hundred beheading would be punishment enough..."

"Don't worry, Papashan. We'll help find her."

"Are there any other places you have yet to search?" Frida asked.

"There is a place south of here, just at the vicinity of the Sultantree." Papashan said while pointing to said direction.

"All right, we'll head there as fast as we can."

The Lalafell bade them good luck as they sprinted southwards while taking out any monsters in their way. When they reached, they found a Lalafell clad in pink knelt in prayer, mumbling under her breath.

"You think that's Lady Lilira?" Kiyo asked.

"Could be." The Outer shrugged.

"Show yourself!" The Lalafell suddenly shouted, scaring the girls.

"As you command, O Lilira." They turned to find a ash-blonde Hyur who walked towards the Lalafell. "Forgive my selfish desire to assure your welfare."

"I don't recall requesting an escort! Simply pretend we never met and continue on your way." The noble chastised.

"I'm sure that's gonna scare him away." Frida mumbled sarcastically.

"We both know I can do no such thing. It isn't safe for you here alone." The Hyur insisted. "It isn't safe for _anyone_ \- not with this aetheric disturbance... It's as though the dead are watching us... And I'd prefer not to join them, if it's all the same to you."

"Aetheric disturbance?" Kiyo muttered, which caught the Hyur's attention as he turned to them.

"Ah, you must be the ones Papashan mentioned. Congratulations on finding our elusive young charge." He said. "You'll have to forgive Her Impetuousness. what she lacks in discipline, she makes up for in stubbornness. You should return with us. The stationmaster will be eager to thank Lady Lilira's protector in person."

"Though I think the stationmaster will have to wait..." Frida said as she turned to the sky. "We have company."

Suddenly, from out of the blue, a Blanga flew down screeching to the high heavens. "And to think this day was getting better..." The Hyur groused before turning to the noble Lalafell. "Dear Lilira, for my sake, please stay out of harm's way. As for you ladies, though I'll kick myself in the future for saying this, but for Lilira's sake, please stay _in_ harm's way!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" frida said as she casted a Fire onto the Blanga while Kiyo started hitting left and right. The mysterious Hyur then took the role of healing them if necessary when reinforcements came into the picture. "Kiyo, you handle the Lesser Blanga while we handle the big one over here! Keep them off us!"

"All right!" The Raen then stood in front of the smaller winged monsters and delivered punches and kicks. But as soon as she defeated the two, two more replaced them.

"More of them?!" The Hyur exclaimed as he slashed with his knife. "Really now, there are limits to our hospitality!"

"Well, the big guy's about to go down so just a little more!" The Thaumaturge shouted as she fired a final Blizzard which took down the Blanga. Seeing that their bigger counterpart has fallen, the Lesser ones fled the scene. "This is why I hate monster aides..." She then turned to the Pugilist. "You all right, Kiyo?"

"A few bumps and bruises, but other than that, I'm fine." The Raen replied. Frida nodded before noticing something shining under the sun's rays.

'Is that...a Crystal?' She thought to herself as she walked towards it. Just as she was about to pick it up, the Crystal suddenly hovered to her and a bright light began emitting from it.

 **XXXX**

Silvery-gray eyes opened to find herself floating in a strange space. Though she was not alone as Kiyo was by her side.

"Where are we?" Kiyo asked.

"Don't know." She replied.

"Frida!" She turned to find her other five friends floating towards her.

"Lonana! N'rhad! Ovrant! Harold! Serene Lily!" Frida called. "How are you here?"

"Well, we were in a middle of a quest when suddenly we heard a voice and, here we are." The Roegadyn said.

"I see. Oh, I want to introduce you to a new friend. This is Kiyo Kusakari, a fellow Adventurer like us."

"Pleased to meet you." The Raen greeted, which was returned.

"Hear... Feel... Think..." A voice spoke in the space. Everyone looked around to find the source, though Frida recalled the voice was one she had heard when she first started out as an Adventurer five years ago.

"This voice..." The older girl muttered. "It's the same one I heard when I was riding the Chocobo Carriage to Ul'dah."

"Crystal bearers..." They saw a crystal hovering in place and floated to it. "I am Hydaelyn. All made one. A Light there once was that shone throughout this realm...yet it hath since grown dim. And as it hath faltered, so hath Darkness risen up in its stead, presaging an end to Life. for the sake of all, I beseech thee: deliver us from this fate!" Looking down, they found a much larger Crystal floating up to them with much smaller ones surrounding it. "The power to banish the darkness dwelleth in the Crystals of Light. Journey forth and lay claim to them. By thy deeds shall the Crystals reveal themselves to thee. Only believe, for the Light liveth in thy hearts."

Sharing a look and nodding, they flew around the Crystal as if fireflies in a meadow, creating streaks of Light around it before converging upwards.

"Go now, my children, and shine thy Light on all creation."

 **XXXX**

Opening her eyes once again, she found herself back at the Sultantree.

"Ah, coming around now." She turned to the Hyur looking up at where the Blanga had appeared from.

'How long were we passed out?' She thought to herself as she helped Kiyo up.

"Would you mind telling me what that was?" Lilira demanded.

"If I only knew. A denizen of the void, at any rate." He replied.

"The voidsent? Here? But how?"

"The question isn't 'how', but 'who' - we're not dealing with bookless bandits." The Hyur groused before turning to the girls. "Don't suppose the answer came to you in a dream? No sooner did you fell the beast than you fell asleep. Too much aether, no doubt."

"Well, not exactly but..." Kiyo then proceeded to tell them what was in said 'dream', though she left out the detail of meeting Frida's friends since she could tell the Hyur and the Lalafell noble were a bit skeptical.

"Interesting... I hadn't considered the Crystal. But of course... This changes everything." He muttered before realizing he said it out loud. "Oh, just thinking aloud. At any rate, we haven't a moment to spare. I must return and report this at once. I leave Lady Lilira in your capable hands!"

"How _dare_ you pass me about like a swaddled babe! I shall return and tell them _myself_!" She humphed and walked away.

Frida sighed, "You'll have to get used to it, Kiyo. Most Ul'dan nobles tend to be like so."

"I'll keep that in mind." The Raen said.

"I suspect we shall meet again before long." The Hyur said. "Mayhap we could all go out for tea?"

"If we can..." Riette said.

"Well until then, do try and stay awake." With that, the Hyur left them. But as he crossed a few distances, he stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Hmm... Mayhap I should have asked that fair Viera maiden if we had met before. Oh well, maybe another time."

 **XXXX**

"Wow, I didn't know adventuring was this tiring." Kiyo said as they ate their lunch at a nearby bar.

"Wait until we get to a dungeon." Frida said. "That's where the difficulty spike comes in. And the reason why not many people would want to be an Adventurer."

"So what do we do now? I'm still trying to perfect this one move and I think I'm close to it."

"Well I heard that a man went missing en route to the Sil'dah Ruins. Apparently, the man was supposed to oversee an excavation site at said ruins but didn't come back." Frida sipped her drink. "Of course, no one bothered with it since he's a refugee. And ever since the Calamity, Ul'dah had long closed her gates to them."

"So how did you know about this?"

"I overheard from a few kids, saying this man, Wystan, is like their father/brother figure. Always making sure they have proper nourishment and shelter."

"So what are we waiting for?!" Kiyo exclaimed.

After getting directions to said ruins, they arrived just in time to find a man surrounded by Brass Blades.

"Thal's balls, son! A vein of ore in the middle of a ruined bloody _city_? Godsdamned idiot! What did ye think was gonna happen? That ye'd strike it rich and get cozy with the Order, while the masters of Ul'dah looked on? _No one_ crosses the Syndicate!" The Roegadyn Brass Blade exclaimed.

"The...the Syndicate?"

"Hah! Finally sunk in, has it?" The other Brass Blades brandished their weapons as the girls came to the man's aid. "Well look at this! Not _all_ yer friends've deserted ye, it seems... Lucky boy! Now ye won't have to die alone!"

"Over my dead body!" Kiyo shouted as she took her stance while Frida took out her staff. But before they could clash, an ominous voice wafted through the air.

" **O mournful voice of creation! Grant ye this humble stone a soul, that it may wake to life!** "

"Who's that spoutin' gibberish? Show yerself!" Just then, the piles of stone behind him started moving to form a Clay Golem. "This ain't part o' the plan! Bloody hells, does Lord Lolorito mean to kill us too?!" The Brass Blade then scurried away as the golem starting advancing towards them.

"Blizzard!" Frida shouted as she fired her spell, stopping the golem's advance. "If you don't want to die, get out of the way!" Kiyo then came from the right and kicked it off balance, drawing its attention away from Frida and the injured man. "Kiyo, strike at its core! That should be its weak spot! But watch out for its True Grid attack!"

"Right!" She shouted back, aiming a True Strike at its back.

"Watch it! It's doing an AoE attack!" Frida shouted as the golem charged up power. Kiyo back-flipped away just as the golem cracked the ground before falling from the Thaumaturge's Fire. Sighing in relief, Frida strapped her staff to her back as Kiyo went to check up on the man before sensing a presence. Looking up to the tops of the ruins, she found no one.

Her eyes narrowed a bit before going over to Kiyo, "How is he?"

"He'll live. Though he needs to see a medic."

Frida nodded just as the ash-blonde man came running by. "Damn, seems I've missed all the fun." He then turned to the girls. "I see you didn't need my help this time."

Before she could retort to that, she felt a dizzy spell and a sort of vision came to mind. It showed the man walking with a couple of ladies on each arm, flirting quite shamelessly. Then he eavesdropped on two merchants talking about a recent raid on a caravan before walking off with the ladies. Another scene played, this time with the man being alone walking through the marketplace. A third scene came through with the man using the strange contraption strapped to his shoulder and looking around the chamber, apparently Sharlayan equipment, before taking them off and praying to the Patron. The scenes after that concluded that these was before he met them at the Sultantree.

Frida shook her head of the dizzy spell, just as the blonde had a contact. She turned to Kiyo who also saw the same vision. "You think we saw a vision from the past?"

"Could be. I would ask but I'm afraid that he'll check us to an asylum instead." Kiyo shrugged.

"My colleagues went to great lengths to provide me with the means to detect aetheric disturbances, but every time I find one, you seem to be in the middle of it. I'm starting to wonder if it might not be simpler just to follow you around." He said as he crossed his arms. "Sadly, I have business elsewhere. Tread softly, my dears. The carefully laid trap you dismantled was clearly sanctioned by Lord Lolorito. I heard the Blades mention him as they fled. Believe me when I tell you that he is not a man to be trifled with. The sultana's enemies grow bolder by the day, and I suspect they have the support of outside forces."

"Thank you. If you hadn't come along, those bastards would surely have slaughtered us all." Wystan said with his other surviving men nodding in agreement. "I would speak with you further, but it isn't safe for us to linger here. Find me at the Coffer & Coffin later. Until then, stay safe."

"I shall accompany Wystan and his men. They need protection - and I need more information." He said before remembering something. "Ah, but where are my manners? I have yet to properly introduce myself to you ladies. I am Thancred, a humbled scholar surveying the flow of aether in Thanalan. It is an honor and a privilege to make your acquaintance. I hope when next we meet, it is under more auspicious circumstances. Farewell."

But just as he escorted the men out, he stopped in his tracks and turned to Frida, "...Ah. Wait a moment. It occurred to me that we may have... Never mind. Fare thee well!"

"...Wonder what he was about to say?" Kiyo inquired.

"Who knows. Anyways, let us head to Coffer & Coffin. See what Wystan has to say."

 **XXXX**

"I'm glad Wystan's okay. The kids all looked so happy. But I can't believe the Brass Blades could do such a thing." Kiyo said as they walked back to the guild.

"The Brass Blades are under the Syndicate's so it's no question that the bunch will do anything to make sure they rise to power." Frida explained. "But because one of them is ever loyal to the sultana, they can't do much."

"You know, I've been meaning to ask but how long have you been adventuring? You seem to know a lot about Ul'dah than an average newbie."

"Quite a long while. I was out of Eorzea for some time but I recently returned." She replied. She wasn't lying but it wasn't a full truth either. "So we still enough time before night sets in. Wanna ask Momodi if she got anything for us?" Kiyo nodded and they headed to where the Lalafell is to see that she's in distress. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh! Just the girls I've been lookin' for! Listen, I've grave news! If this is made known to the public, the sultana will lose all support from the people!" The Lalafell squeaked.

"If you want us to be quiet, we can. But what is going on?" Frida pressed.

"It pains me to say it, but the crown of Her Majesty, symbol of the royal dynasty, has been stolen. And Owyne, one of the Sultansworn, was charged with guardin' it that night. Recently, I received this letter from one of the Sultansworn." She slid a paper for them to see. "I'd bet anythin' this letter was written by the bastards who made off with the crown. It can't be a coincidence that a man we know to have been fraternizin' with thieves had a letter for Owyne of all people, at this of all times." She then handed Frida the letter. "You need to take this to the man himself. Tell him Momodi sent you, and it concerns a lost heirloom. If it looks as though the fellow needs help, I want you two to lend it to him. The future of our fair city may depend on it."

"Right, you can count on us." The Viera said.

As they exited the guild, Kiyo turned to her, "So I'm guessing this lost heirloom is important?"

"The crown, as Momodi said, is the symbol of the royal dynasty. The same one that built Ul'dah as it is. Which is why if word got out that the crown is missing, the people will lose faith of the sultana. And we know the sultana is the only obstacle that prevents the Syndicate from rising to power."

"Well we better get to this Owyne person ASAP."

 **XXXX**

"Is this really going to work?" Kiyo asked skeptically as they reached the Unholy Heir, the place where the ransom exchange will take place.

After handing the letter to Owyne, said Sultansworn decided to pay the ransom himself, saying it was his to blame for the thievery of the crown and had asked the girls to accompany him. Though Kiyo was skeptical that the thieves will peacefully return the crown.

"What other choice do we have?" Frida shrugged.

To say the least, the exchange didn't go as planned - as Kiyo had somewhat foretold. "Well, looks like to battle we go." She said as she fired a Scathe spell before firing a Fire II. Kiyo alternated using Twin Snakes, Bootshine and Snap Punch.

"Kiyo, take out the Bowmen first!" Frida said as she healed a nearby Sultansworn before launching a Thunder on a Lawless Fist-fighter. She gasped when a Blanga appeared, "You have got to be kidding me..." She muttered as she changed target and attacked it so it won't go after the Sultansworns.

The battle was long and arduous but they emerged victorious, albeit sustaining a few cuts and bruises. After receiving a report that more bandits are up north, Papashan and the Sultansworn rushed over, thinking the crown is with them, leaving the girls behind.

"Hopefully they find the crown in time." Kiyo said as Frida healed her wounds. "Should we go after them?"

"...Probably not. Since we have a guest to entertain." Frida said as she turned to the middle of the area to find a masked figure.

"The source of their strength becomes clear..." the masked figure muttered.

"Who are you?" Kiyo said.

"You may have bested the golem, but you will not fare so well this day." The masked mage then surrounded himself in black aura before chanting, " **O mournful voice of creation! Send me a creature of the abyss, my thrall to command, that I may smite mine enemies!** " From the shadowy abyss, a winged creature brandishing a sword appeared. "Your very being imperils the plan. You cannot be suffered to live."

Frida clicked her tongue as she held out her staff, "We better take care of that Gargoyle first."

"On it!" Kiyo charged straight at the creature while dodging its blade. She grunted when it did hit her. "Frida, its blade's poisoned!" The Viera searched her small pouch for an antidote before throwing it to the Pugilist and fired spells to keep it off her while she healed, though she had to jump out of the way whenever it did its AoE.

"You certainly have a knack for getting into trouble!" They turned to find Thancred running in. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Please do." Frida said as she fired another Scathe, falling the Gargoyle.

"An unwelcome guest. No matter, all shall fall before me!" The masked mage then casted his own Fire II and Blizzard II spells, which was countered by the Thaumaturge's own spells.

"The one who's about to fall is you!" Kiyo, fully recovered from the poison, came in with Twin Snakes and knocked him out.

"Unnngh... That the wisdom of the Paragons should be brought low...by mere mortals..." The masked mage muttered before falling silent.

"Paragons? This is indeed a disturbing revelation... we had long suspected the involvement of the Bringers of Chaos - _Ascians_ , to give them their true name. But we could not be sure they were responsible for the recent disturbances until now. As if the sultanate needed any more enemies..." Thancred explained.

"Sounds like you Sharlayans and the Ascians have some bad history together..." Kiyo said.

"Well, we've certainly - Wait, I don't recall telling you about my homeland." He pointed out before realizing, "Ah, yes, that's right - you're one of the gifted." The blonde muttered. "You know, this marks the third time I've found you two in the midst of trouble. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're lodestone for it!"

"Well not our fault this things happened to us." Kiyo said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Anyway, I'm glad I started following you around. Who knows what grand conspiracy you'll stumble upon next?"

"If you do, we'll call the officials on you." Frida warned.

Thancred then lifted his hands in surrender, "I jest, I jest... Had I been watching your every move, I wouldn't have taken so long to intervene in your latest altercation. But all's well that ends well, eh? Our masked friend is no more, and while I very much doubt we've seen the last of his kind, his demise will likely grant us at least _some_ respite. And on that note, I must away. Until next time, ladies."

The girls waved to him goodbye before turning their attention back to the masked man. Frida clutched her chin as she contemplated the events, 'So the Ascians have come out of hiding... Could this be the Darkness the Mother Crystal and Louisiox warned us about?'

"Frida, is that a Crystal?" Kiyo called for her attention as she pointed to a dark-purple Crystal on the ground. "You know? The one Hydaelyn wanted us to find?"

Kneeling down to inspect it, the Viera felt something different from it. Unlike the warmth she had felt from the first Crystal she had picked up, this one emitted a very cold and dreary feeling.

She then shook her head, "I don't think so. This could be one of Darkness." Just as she said that, the Crystal shattered into nothing. "...Let us go back. Owyne did say he wanted to talk to us."

 **XXXX**

"Thanks to your valiant efforts, the crown is returned to Her Majesty. You have the gratitude of every Sultansworn, my dears." Papashan bowed.

"We're just glad the crown is back to where it belongs." Frida said.

"Exalted vessel of Nald'thal, guardian of Thanalan, seventeenth ascendant to the throne of Ul'dah, Her Royal Majesty Nanamo Ul Namo presides!" They turned as the Lady-in-Waiting announced the arrival.

The Sultansworn all bowed, "Long live Nanamo! Glory to the Sultana! Forever may she reign!"

Said Sultana walked forward, "They regaled me with tales of champions amongst champions, ones whose tireless service to the crown merited the highest honor we bestow. Never did it occur to me that it might be you."

"Most of that credit should go to the Sultansworn since they were the one who found the crown." Frida said.

"Humble and honest... I like that in a person. Bring it forth!" Nanamo then clapped for a Sultansworn who handed the Viera two rings, where she gave one to Kiyo. "Betokening our gratitude and esteem, I, Nanamo Ul Namo, Sultana of Ul'dah, confer upon you these gifts." She then turned to the dark-skinned man. "Raubahn."

"Your Grace."

"See to it that our champions are my personal guests at the banquet."

"As you command, Your Grace." the dark-skinned man then stood up and walked to them. "If what they say is true, Ul'dah owes you a great debt. I am Raubahn Aldynn. With the consent of Her Grace, I oversee the affairs of the sultanate. Brave souls are few and far between in these times. I count my blessings when I find one. Her Grace invites you to join her at the coming banquet. I trust I will see you there."

"Yes sir." They replied.

"Until then. For the sake of Her Grace, and the glory of the sultanate, may you walk in the light of the Crystal." With that, the Sultana and her subjects left the Sultansworn HQ.

"By the Twelve! For an Adventurer to receive a personal invitation from Her Majesty is unprecedented! Two, no less!" Owyne exclaimed in excitement. "Seats at these banquets are offered only to the most distinguished individuals. You will be dining with some of the most influential people in Ul'dah. There are, of course, certain protocols that must be observed."

"What are they? I'm afraid I'm not that good with social gatherings like this one." Kiyo confessed.

"Alas, I am no authority on them. Fear not, however - Mistress Momodi has long been responsible for familiarizing foreign guests with our customs. Pray return to the Quicksand and speak with her. She will tell you all you need to know."

They nodded and headed back to the guild. They didn't need to tell her the whole story, however, as it seems she knew beforehand. "To be honest, I never imagined I'd be explainin' these procedures to you. It's usually only foreign dignitaries who get to hear me prattle on and on about royal traditions. Anyroad, I know you two are busy, so I'll keep it short and sweet."

They nodded and listened to her instructions. Apparently, all they need to do is to craft a pair of earrings - not just any earrings, though, but unique earrings fit for the occasion, or the Sultansworn guarding said banquet won't let them in, despite being personal guests. So they were tasked to head down to the Goldsmith's Guild to get them crafted. After getting tipped on how to craft the delicate pieces, they came out wearing a pair of earrings with amethyst jewels and designs engraved.

 _(A/N: The world of MMORPG, people. Instead of giving the earrings directly to you, they locked it in a box and ONLY Momodi can unlock it. I would have stayed silent but this is one thing I can't stay silent about. Which is why I went for a more logical route, to which we need to craft said earrings.)_

Returning to the guild and getting directions to the banquet, Kiyo began fidgeting as they got closer to their destination while Frida remained calm.

"How are you so calm?" Kiyo whispered as the Sultansworn gained them entrance. "We're going to meet people of high society!"

The younger shrugged, "Not the first time I've been to this kind of banquet. Just relax and stay calm, you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say..." She muttered. It was then that they met up with Papashan who started chatting with them. Slowly, Kiyo felt her anxiety wash away and she began telling stories of her homeland. That is, until Raubahn called for attention.

"By right of the Royal House of Ul, I, Nanamo, seventeenth of my line, have summoned you here." The Sultana said as she sat on top of Raubahn's shoulder. "We are graced this day by the presence of two heroes to Ul'dah, and dear friends to the crown. Honored guests, I give you our champions!" The girls blushed as they were given applause. "And with that, I bid you enjoy the feast."

As the guests ate to their hearts' content, the girls stood by the side, drinking instead. Raubahn then came over, "Not to spoil your appetite, but Ul'dah is hardly so bountiful as this meal would have you believe. While we gorge ourselves, children starve in the streets. Nor can Her Grace do aught to help them. She is thwarted at every turn by those on the Syndicate who derive their wealth from the workers' poverty."

"Shouldn't there be a way to stop them?" Kiyo asked.

 _(A/N: Reason why Kiyo is the one asking the many questions you would have asked if you're in the game is because she is a non-Legacy character so she doesn't know Ul'dah as much as Frida who is a Legacy character, even though her race doesn't exist in FFXIV.)_

He shook his head, "If there is, we would have stopped them a long time ago. Beneath her mask of stately serenity, she is aghast at the plight of her subjects. But there will be no hope for the masses until the crown is restored to power. I am truly grateful for all you have done for Ul'dah. But there is so much more to do."

Before he could say anymore, he noticed light shining from Frida's pocket, "That light - what is it?" The Duskwight blinked before taking out the Crystal from her skirt pocket. "So bright... Almost like... By the Twelve! Tell me true - have you been troubled by strange dreams of late? Visions - of the Crystal? Mayhap you put them down to an excess of aether?" The girls shared a look before Kiyo retold what they told Thancred. "Yes. You are like _they_ were..."

"They?" Kiyo asked.

"Allow me to explain. Before the both of you came to Eorzea, there were others like you who fought the primals. Though they were not of this land, when the Garlean Empire threatened the realm, they helped bring together the three Grand Companies. And they stood with us at Carteneau, that fateful day five years ago... The day we lost them."

'You have not lost us, Raubahn...' Frida thought to herself.

"None who survived have forgotten the heroes' sacrifice, nor would any man deny they fought alongside us... But the names of these heroes come not to our lips." Raubahn clenched his fists. "The once-familiar pages of their story are now blank to us. And in our mind's eye, their faces are naught but silhouettes amid a blinding glare... It is for this reason that we have come to call them the Warriors of Light." He then turned to them. "When I looked at you, I cannot help but think of them, and of what you might achieve. You must protect that Crystal at all costs. It is a gift from Hydaelyn, mother of all - and one she gave to you for a reason. Yours is no ordinary tale. If I am right, the fate of the realm may yet hang upon your deeds. Only heroes and martyrs are fit to bear such burden. Let us pray you are the former."

At that, the girls were hit by another dizzy spell.

 **XXXX**

"Awake, are we?" Momodi asked as she entered the room Frida is resting in. "Kiyo is in the room across here."

The Outer nodded before grabbing her head. "What happened?"

"You don't remember? They said the both of you fainted in the middle of one of the general's stories. I had to have you carried back to the Hourglass." She explained.

"Oh my, I hoped we weren't too disrespectful." Frida worried.

"The general's not one to worry about somethin' like that. Anyroad, I'm glad to see you're back to normal. No offense, but lookin' after you was gettin' a bit tiresome. Oh, 'fore I forget, the general left a message for you. Said that when you're feelin' up for it, you two should see him at the Hall of Flames." Momodi said before heading out to check up on Kiyo.

Frida stretched her arms skyward before wearing her boots and getting out of bed. She found her staff standing by her bed post and strapped to her back. She then remembered the vision she had last night.

"The Ascians... They were there during the battle... But what is this about the realm's true form?" She muttered under her breath.

Knocking was heard before Kiyo's voice spoke, "Frida, are you ready? We're supposed to meet the general."

"On my way!" She called back. "Well, no point in thinking about the past... I have a feeling we might meet the masked man soon."

 **XXXX**

"Wait, run by that over me again." Momodi said. "You're going to be the personal envoys of the Flame General himself?!"

"That is what he said. He wanted us to deliver letters to his counterparts in the Eorzean Alliance as his representative." Frida explained.

"So you'll be bearin' the great man's words to the leaders, will you? And by airship! Bugger me... that's an honor and half, that is." Momodi clapped in glee. "I can't think of anyone who deserves it more than the two of you. I'm proud of you, my dear girls. I truly am. Now you might want to run along, your trip to Limsa Lominsa should be leavin' anytime soon. Safe travels, you two! I'll see you when you get back."

"Thank you for all you have done, Momodi." Kiyo said.

"Don't worry, we'll come back once we're done." Frida said.

"The Airship Landing is located at the Chambers of Rule. You'll need to take an elevator down to it." Momodi instructed.

The girls nodded and made their way over. Once there, they talked to the Airship Ticketer who gave them entrance and showed them to the airship that will take them to the Maritime city-state, Limsa Lominsa.

"You're not afraid of flying, are you?" Frida asked.

"Fortunately no. Though we don't have airships back at Doma, so this'll be my first time riding one." Kiyo said as they boarded the airship.

"Attention, all passengers: the airship bound for Limsa Lominsa is about to depart. Pleas make your way to the boarding gate." The attendant announced.

Frida and Kiyo stood by the side, holding onto the railings as the airship lifted off the platform and soared above Ul'dah. Looking down, they saw Momodi, Papashan and the Sultansworn waving to them. Though they thought they saw Thancred with them for a moment. They even saw Nanamo and Raubahn standing at the palace roof top.

"When first we met beneath the Sultantree, I sensed there was something unusual about them. I wonder if they will feel the same..." Nanamo said to Raubahn, who just looked on.

"Gods speed, you two, gods speed!" Momodi shouted as the airship flew over their heads, waving to them. "If I'm right, they'll be singin' your praises from here to the Farreach before long. May you always walk in the light of the Crystal!"

The girls waved them back as the airship soared to the skies, flying bound for Limsa Lominsa.

* * *

 **Well, this could be my longest chapter yet. I didn't think it would be this wordy, and I've already cut down the dialogues in each MSQ and these MSQ are before you set off for the other two city-states. I'm starting to dread how long the other two chapters are going to be.**

 **So as you can see, the weapons are actually the generic ones used by the promoted Jobs (Like the staff used by the Black Mage in the cinematic opening movie) but their power is basically Level 1.**

 **Since I won't be going over the Guild Quests and such, the weapons will remain the same. Armor and such, they are wearing the default clothes in the character creation. It's only until the end game where you'll see a different set of clothes. Let's just say they'll be wearing the Level 60 End-Game Gears.**

 **Go to ffxiv guild to find out more.**

 **And no, the gears won't make them OP as hell since as I said, it's for aesthetic purposes. What I'm going for is combat experience; a weapon is good if the user knows how to wield it.**

 **Also I didn't go into details of the battles because it's going to be redundant and boring. And if I missed any quests here, I might have forgotten about them since I only remembered these ones.**

 **Appearance-wise, the cover image shows her appearance. In terms of age, Frida is someone young like about Alphinaud's and Alisaie's age so imagine someone as young as them.**

 **Kiyo's is basically the default Raen appearance.**

 **Reasons why I went for Thaumaturge is because I actually started to like the Black Mage Job and I wanted to introduce Kiyo. Also since her Job requires a Level 15 Pugilist, this is appropriate.**

 **And for those who might have already guess what Job Kiyo would be going for, here is a cookie.**

 **Next chapter will be situated in the forested area of Gridania, and this is where the odd race and class comes in.**


	3. Chapter 3

~CHAPTER 3: GRIDANIA~

"Ah, Gridania!" N'rhad said as they touched down onto ground. "How I loved the smell of the forest in the morning!"

"Yes, it is good to be back." Ovrant agreed.

"Our home away from home." Serene Lily added.

 _At the battle of Carteneau, as fire rained down from the heavens... Archon Louisiox invoked the power of the Keeper and sent his fellow heroes into an aetherial rift, beyond the reach of the devastation. Five years since that fateful day, since the Seventh Umbral Era changed the world forever, the time is come for the heroes to return._

 _The Black shroud - the ancient forest close to the heart of Eorzea. Beneath the boughs of its towering trees lies the woodland city-state of Gridania. Once a sanctuary from the world beyond the Hedge, even the mighty elementals, eternal guardians of the forest, could not forestall the coming of the Seventh Umbral Era._

 _However, the goddess Nophica was never one to forsake Her children, and today She welcomes three brave souls... Ones who shall fight once more to safeguard the future of the realm. May the Matron take them to Her Bosom, that they may never want._

 _And in their hearts sow serenity, purity, and sanctity._

 **XXXX**

"So where is the Adventurer's Guild situated again?" The Miqo'te asked as they entered Gridania.

"The Carline Canopy." The female replied as she pointed to a building on a nearby cliff.

"Huh, I'm surprised you still remember the place." N'rhad said in surprise as they walked towards it.

"It's more of you who had forgotten." Ovrant retorted.

The Miqo'te pouted and turned his head away, huffing in annoyance. "Whatever."

"Well, well, what have we here?" Mother Miounne said as the three entered her cavern. "Hmm? Have we met before? You seem awfully familiar."

"We've been told that many a times." Ovrant replied while the other two shared a look.

"I see." The older Elezen nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Anyways, have you come to put your names down at the guild?"

"We sure have." N'rhad said.

"Then I welcome you to Carline Canopy. Miounne's my name, or Mother Miounne as most call me. As the head of the Adventurers' Guild in Gridania, I have the honor of providing guidance to the fledgling heroes who pass through our gates. No matter your ambitions, the guild is here to help you attain them. In return, we expect you to fulfill your duties as an Adventurer by assisting the people of Gridania. A fine deal, wouldn't you agree? To an outsider's eyes, all may seem well with our nation, but naught could be further from the truth. The people live in a state of constant apprehension."

"What do you mean?" Serene Lily asked.

Mother Miounne sighed, "You see, the Ixal and various gang of common bandits provide an unending supply of trouble - trouble compounded by the ever-present threat of the Garlean Empire to the north. And that is to say nothing of the Calamity..."

"Wait, shouldn't the Gridanian Wood be fighting the Ixal away?" Serene Lily pointed out.

The Guild head shook in negative, "No, ever since the Calamity five years ago, they suddenly vanished deep into the Black Shroud. We haven't heard from them since."

"So the beastmen are causing trouble and the Gridanian Wood disappeared on us?" N'rhad whispered to Ovrant.

"That doesn't sound good." The Elezen replied back.

"Even now, the wounds have barely begun to heal. Ah, but I speak of it as if you were there. Forgive me." The head apologized before continuing, "Five years past, Eorzea was well-nigh laid to waste when a dread wrym emerged from within the lesser moon, Dalamund, and rained fire upon the realm. It is this which people call 'the Calamity'."

"Ah, I've heard of it. The Battle of Carteneau, am I right?" The Roegadyn said.

"Yes, that is the one. Scarcely a square malm of the Twelveswood was spared the devastation. Yet despite the forest extensive wounds, not a soul among us can recall precisely how it all happened." Miounne sighed, "I am well aware of how improbable that must sound to an outsider... It _is_ improbable. But it's also true. For reasons we can ill explain, the facts surrounding the Calamity are shrouded in mystery. There are as many versions of events as there are people willing to recount them."

"Which I'm guessing a lot..." Ovrant guessed.

Miounne nodded, "Yet amidst the hazy recollections and conflicting accounts, all agree on one thing: that Eorzea was saved from certain doom by a band of valiant Adventurers. Whatever else we've misremembered, none of us have forgotten the heroes who risked life and limb for the sake of the realm. And yet...whenever we try to say their names, the words die upon our lips. And whenever we try to call their faces to mind, we see naught but silhouettes amidst a blinding glare. Thus have these Adventurers come to be known as 'the Warriors of Light'."

"Wow, talk about a title." The Miqo'te whistled impressed.

Miounne cleared her throat, "Pray do not feel daunted by the deeds of legends. We do not ask that you become another Warriors of Light, only that you do what you can to assist the people of Gridania. Great or small, every contribution counts. I trust you will play your part."

"Leave it to us, ma'am!" N'rhad saluted in earnest.

Miounne giggled at his enthusiasm, "All that's left, then, is to conclude the business of registration. Here's a quill. Scrawl your names right here." She then handed the register book to Ovrant first.

After Serene Lily wrote down her name, she passed both the quill and register back to Miounne, who looked it over.

"Ovrant Jivont, N'rhad Tia and Serene Lily." She rea out before turning to them. "Everything seems to be in order. From this moment forward, you three are registered Adventurers of Gridania, nation blessed of the elementals and the bounty of the Twelveswood. The guild expects great things from you."

"Look at what just arrived - three more godsdamned Adventurer..." a voice drawled. They turned to find three Wood Wailer lancers walking passed while giving distrustful eyes at the three, even behind a mask.

"Don't you start with that." Miounne chastised. "Adventurers are the very salve that Gridania needs. The Elder Seedseer herself bade us welcome them with open arms. Do you mean to disregard her will?"

The Elezen Wood Wailer stepped forward, "Of course not! Lest you forget, it is my sworn duty to uphold the peace! Am I to blame if outsiders bring mistrust upon themselves?"

"He kind of has a point." N'rhad mumbled to his friends. He took a step back when the Elezen Wood Wailer pointed an accusing finger at them.

"You - Adventurers! Mind that you do not cause any trouble here, or I shall personally cast you out of this realm and into the seventh hell." With that, they walked away.

"Been there, done that." Serene Lily retorted once they were out of earshot. "Or does he not see I'm from the Hellsguard clan?"

"Pay that outburst no mind." They turned back to Miounne who looked exasperated. "He meant only to...counsel you."

"If that's his way of counseling, I want to see his way of _warning_." N'rhad muttered.

 _(A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist putting it there...)_

"Suspicious characters have been prowling the Twelveswood of late, you see, and without the aid of our Wood neighbors, the Wood Wailers feel they cannot afford to take any chances. As is often the way folk who live in isolation, Gridanians are wont to mistrust things they do not well know, your good selves included. Fear not, however, given a catalog of exemplary deeds, and no more than a handful of years, the locals will surely warm to you."

Sharing a look, they nodded.

"Then, on the behalf o my fellow citizens, I welcome you to Gridania. May you come to consider our nation as your own in time." She said with open arms. "Now then, you may depend on old Mother Miounne to teach you a few things that every Adventurer should know."

 **XXXX**

"Remind me what we're supposed to do again?" N'rhad said as they stood at the Lifemend Stump, looking down at where a sword had been thrust into it.

"Galfrid sent us here to investigate the increasing Ixal activities." Ovrant repeated. "Reports had said it started since the appearance of an unknown individual in Twelveswood."

"Thinking there could be a connection, thus we were sent here." Serene Lily finished. "Seeing there's a sword sticking out of the stump when it shouldn't be, they're on the right track."

"Look! Someone's already here!" A voice called. They turned to find a Lalafell and a Hyur, together with a Moogle. "Oh dear. Is that a sword in the stump? Bad idea. Really bad idea..."

As the Pugilist continued talking, the Lalafell turned to the Moogle who had been looking at them in confused interest, "I'm guessing one of them aren't our dark stranger."

"No, but I feel like we have met before. Such a strange feeling..." The Moogle replied, tilting his head in confusion.

The Pugilist stopped her chatter, "Hmm... Strange, since I'm having that feeling too..."

"As do I..." The Lalafell added before wearing a strange contraption that was hanging around his neck, looking around in them.

"How are the readings?" The Pugilist asked.

"Same as the last. There is a disturbance here as well, and newly manifested at that." He said before taking the contraption off and turning to the three. "Kuplo Kopp seems convinced of your innocence. But if this isn't your doing, whose is it?"

"Ever since the Calamity, the forest's been really sensitive. The slightest disruption to the aetheric flow..." Suddenly, the ground began shaking. "And this sort of thing happens!"

Out of nowhere, Oaks and an Elm appeared right out of the ground. "It seems we have little choice..." The Lalafell said as he took out his staff while the Hyur took out her fist weapons.

"Of all things, them again?!" N'rhad whispered as he took out his bow and arrow.

"And here I thought the first time was traumatic enough." Ovrant said as he readied his lance.

"Apparently they want a second appetizer." Serene Lily japed as she held out her staff. She quickly cast a Protect on all of them before firing an Aero on the Elm, followed by multiple Stone spells.

Ovrant used a combo of Vorpal Thrust and True Thrust while the Miqo'te used Venomous Bite on the Elm to poison it before targeting the Oaks with Heavy Shot and Straight Shot.

"There's more! Be careful!" The Lalafell warned as Bulbs joined in the fray.

"Whoa!" N'rhad shouted as he dodged a swing from an Oak but was tackled by a Bulb. "A Cure would have been good right about now, Lily!"

"A bit busy being mobbed here!" The Roegadyn shouted back as she blocked the attacks from the Bulbs. Because of her large stature, the attacks felt no more than a tickle.

The Bulbs were then decimated by an Impulse Drive, "Need a hand?" Ovrant said as he blocked an Oak's arm.

"Thanks." She said before casting a Cure on N'rhad. "Happy?"

"Very, could have been sooner but that'll do." He said as he shot an arrow at the last Oak in between its eyes.

With the battle ended, the Lalafell and Hyur slumped to the ground, exhausted while the three Adventurers looked around in case of more enemies when...

"Hear... Feel... Think..." After that, everything went black.

 **XXXX**

"Where are we?" N'rhad asked as they floated in the strange space.

"The aetherial rifts, perhaps?" Ovrant suggested.

"I don't think so." Serene Lily said.

"Hey guys!" They turned to find Harold and Lonana floating towards them. "You're here too?"

They nodded. That is when the Dunesfolk, shouted, "Look, isn't that Frida?" She then shouted to the young Viera.

"Lonana! N'rhad! Ovrant! Harold! Serene Lily!" Frida called. "How are you here?"

"Well, we were in a middle of a quest when suddenly we heard a voice and, here we are." The Roegadyn said.

"I see. Oh, I want to introduce you to a new friend. This is Kiyo Kusakari, a fellow Adventurer like us."

"Pleased to meet you." The Raen greeted, which was returned.

"Hear... Feel... Think..." A voice spoke in the space. Everyone looked around to find the source.

"This voice..." The Raen muttered. "It's the same one I heard when I was riding the Chocobo Carriage to Ul'dah."

"Crystal bearers..." They saw a crystal hovering in place and floated to it. "I am Hydaelyn. All made one. A Light there once was that shone throughout this realm...yet it hath since grown dim. And as it hath faltered, so hath Darkness risen up in its stead, presaging an end to Life. for the sake of all, I beseech thee: deliver us from this fate!" Looking down, they found a much larger Crystal floating up to them with much smaller ones surrounding it. "The power to banish the darkness dwelleth in the Crystals of Light. Journey forth and lay claim to them. By thy deeds shall the Crystals reveal themselves to thee. Only believe, for the Light liveth in thy hearts."

Sharing a look and nodding, they flew around the Crystal as if fireflies in a meadow, creating streaks of Light around it before converging upwards.

"Go now, my children, and shine thy Light on all creation."

 **XXXX**

"Ow, my head. Anyone got that Chocobo number?" N'rhad groused as they sat up from the grassy ground, the Moogle who had been keeping an eye of them flew towards the Lalafell Thaumaturge.

"What happened?" Serene Lily asked.

"You fainted. A surfeit of aether, no doubt." The Lalafell replied.

"Hm? And what have we here?" They turned to the Hyur who's looking at an Ixal corpse.

"Our culprit, it would seem. An Ixal. And no ordinary Ixal, either - a chieftain." The Lalafell said as he went over. "That they would venture this deep into enemy territory... The beastmen may indeed be acting under orders."

The three Adventurers shared a look. "You think this is what Hydaelyn warned us about?" N'rhad asked.

"Or this could be the beginning." Ovrant suggested.

"Who knows..." Serene Lily shrugged.

The Pugilist walked over to them, "How are we feeling, then? Better?"

"Other than having a joint dream about a giant crystal, we're fine." The Miqo'te said.

"Good!" The Hyur said before backtracking in her mind on what he had just said. "Wait, giant crystals? Can't say I've seen any... Are you _sure_ you're feeling better?"

"Never mind, then." Ovrant waved.

"Here is where we part ways. Till next time, take care!" The Lalafell said as he walked by after finishing his transmission.

"I think that sword might be a clue! You should definitely pull it out and take it back to the Bannock!" The Hyur said before waving them goodbye and following after the Lalafell. "Hmm... You don't suppose those Adventurers could see Kuplo Kopp, do you?!" She asked in realization.

"And this occurs to you now?!" The Lalafell exclaimed before calming down and shrugging. "Yes. It _seemed_ that way. Time will tell..."

"Well, time will have to, because you won't! You never tell me what's really going on! Unless...you don't know what's going on either!" The Hyur retorted.

"Bah! You'd like that, wouldn't you?!" The Lalafell fumed before walking away.

 **XXXX**

"Oh! Thank the gods you've come!" Galfrid exclaimed as the three came back from Gilbert's Spire after finishing a quest given by a guard there. "We have a potential crisis on our hands, and I would appreciate your assistance. Will you hear me out?"

"Sure, what's wrong?" Serene Lily said.

"To the southeast of here lies a dungeon known as Spirithold. It was all but destroyed during the Calamity. desiring to offer the ruins back to the forest, a Hearer ventured inside to carry out the Rite of Returning." The Hyur explained.

The other two turned to their Elezen for explanation. "The Rite of Returning is a sacred ritual that requires the Hearer to perform it so they would return said area to the elementals. The ritual has to be done perfectly, however, for it would anger the elementals if it were to be done wrong, or be rudely interrupted."

"Aye, as expected of a Wildwood Elezen. Alas, it would seem the last part had come true. Word arrived just moments ago that the Hearer and his guards have been attacked by a towering shadow."

"Wait, what?" N'rhad exclaimed.

"Aye, you heard me true - a _shadow_. On any other day, I would dispatch my best Quivermen to provide support but I sent them to repel an Ixali incursion in the west Shroud nary a bell ago."

"Sounds to me, the Ixal set that incursion up on purpose. They really want that ritual to be stopped since disrupting it would weaken the bond between man and elemental." Ovrant said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The Miqo'te then led the group with Galfrid bidding them good luck. Sprinting southeast to Spirithold, they could already feel that something's wrong so they went over to a nearby Wood Wailer.

"Who goes there?" The Hyur demanded, hand already reaching for his lance.

"We come on Galfrid's request. You are Alestan, I presume?" Ovrant asked.

"Instructor Galfrid's? Thank the Matron! Doubtless you already know this, but a towering shadow manifested without warning and attacked the Hearer in the midst of the rite. Most of his party has been successfully evacuated, but five remain unaccounted for." He then held his head. "We would of search for them, if not for the fact that the Ixal tend to pop up around here so we have been on guard. I have some of my men searching but they haven't emerged."

"We'll find them." Serene Lily assured before following the other two inside. Before long, they found two injured Wood Wailers near the entrance, and the two Conjurers by the stairs that leads into the hold. "There he is!" She called as they came across an injured Conjurer. But before Serene Lily could cast a Cure on him, an ominous voice wafted through the air.

" **O mournful voice of creation! Grant thou this humble stone a soul, that it may wake to life!** "

"That doesn't sound good." N'rhad said as they looked around the chamber. Just then, the piles of stone in front of them started moving to form a Clay Golem. "Okay, that doesn't look good."

"N'rhad, I'll pull the golem away from Lily and the Hearer while you kite it from the sides!" Ovrant instructed as he took out his lance. "Lily, cure us when necessary."

"On it! But watch out for its True Grid attack, guys!" The Roegadyn shouted as she cast Protect on them.

"True what?!" N'rhad shouted before dodging a large stream of dirt. "Never mind!"

"Watch it! It's doing an AoE attack!" Serene Lily shouted as the golem charged up power. Ovrant back-flipped away just as the golem cracked the ground before falling from the Archer's Misery's End.

"Glad that's over..." He sighed in relief as he strapped his bow to his back while Lily and Ovrant went to check up on the man before sensing a presence. Looking to the side, he found no one.

Just then, the Lalafell and Hyur from before came running by. "Damnation! He has eluded us again!" The Lalafell fumed.

"Oh, fancy meeting you here! How are things?" The Hyur greeted.

Before he could retort to that, he felt a dizzy spell and a sort of vision came to mind. It showed the two walking through Twelveswood before hiding from the Ixal. Another scene played, this time with them surveying a river. A third scene came through with the Hyur tripping due to the contraption she's wearing, apparently Sharlayan equipment. The scenes after that concluded that these were before they met them at the Lifemend Stump.

N'rhad shook his head of the dizzy spell, just as the the Lalafell and Hyur checked on the Hearer. He then turned to Ovrant and Serene Lily who also saw the same vision. "You think we saw a vision from the past?"

"Could be. Though I would refrain from asking them. Lest they think we need to see the Seedseers for a thorough checking." Ovrant suggested.

"The good news is that the Hearer is unharmed. Somewhat dazed, yes, but whole of mind and body. The bad news...concerns everything else." They turned to the Lalafell.

"That is true. It is as I feared... With the rite disturbed, I can say in confidence that unless the elementals are given their due, they may well consider it a slight, even though it's no fault of the Hearer, I might add." Ovrant said. "The last thing the Gridanians can afford to do, especially in these uncertain times, is risk alienating the Twelveswood's eternal guardians."

"Right." The Lalafell nodded. "But you three have more than done your part. We shall see the Hearer to safety, and send for his peers to finish the rite. Ah, but where are my manners? I am Papalymo, and the tactless woman beside me here is-"

"Yda! Papalymo and I are surveying the Twelveswood together! Pleased to meet you!"

"Yda, give me a hand, would you?" The Lalafell asked, seeing he can't carry a grown man by himself...for obvious reasons. As Yda carried the man out, Papalymo remembered something and turned to the three, "Wait. There is something...familiar about you. Could it be that you are...?" He then shook his head. "N-Never mind. Doubtless my eyes are playing tricks. Till we meet again!"

The three Adventurers watched them go before turning to each other with an unreadable expression, though they all seem to know what each were thinking.

 **XXXX**

"There you are!" Mother Miounne exclaimed as the three Adventurers entered the guild after their recent quest. "I'm in need of your assistance."

"What is it?" Ovrant asked.

"I've been given a report from Luquelot. From what he observed, the Ixal have designs on the Guardian Tree, and they mean to act soon." Miounne explained. "The tree is the oldest living thing in this ancient forest, and it is held sacred by every forestborn Gridanian. Should it come to any harm, the elementals would fly into a rage beyond pacifying. I dread to think of the chaos that would ensue."

"As if Gridania needs any more problems than it already has." N'rhad pointed out.

"There isn't much time. We must act quickly." She then handed Ovrant a letter. "See this letter to the hands of Bowlord Lewin, at the Seat of the First Bow in Quiver's Hold. Should the need arise, pray put yourself wholly at the man's disposal. I strongly suspect he will need all the able-bodied souls he can muster. The fate of Gridania hangs in the balance. Gods speed, you three."

 **XXXX**

"I know I said this once but I'll say it again... Does Gridania need _any_ more problems, apart from the Sylph and Ixal? Doubtful they want to add Ixal Occult to the list..." The Miqo'te said as they hid behind the rocks with the Quivermen, watching the Ixal surrounding the Guardian Tree.

"That is what we are here for. To stop them." Ovrant answered as he readied his lance before charging out with the Quivermen. "Kite them around, N'rhad! Lily, you're on healing duty!"

"Right!" N'rhad then joined the other Gridanian Archers while Serene Lily healed whatever wounds they sustained. They gasped when a Blanga appeared midway through the battle.

"Oh come on! Really now?! Do they _have_ to add a voidsent to the mix!" The Archer groused as he changed target and attacked it so it won't go after the Quivermen. The battle was long and arduous but they emerged victorious, albeit sustaining a few cuts and bruises.

The Wood Wailer and Quivermen then bolster the left flank, where the battle is still on-going, leaving them to guard the Guardian Tree in case of another attack.

"Hopefully now Gridania can take a break." N'rhad said as Serene Lily healed his wounds. "Because that was ridiculous."

"...Hopefully. But it seems we have a guest to entertain." Ovrant said as he turned to the Guardian Tree to find a masked figure.

"The source of their strength becomes clear..." the masked figure muttered.

"Who are you?" Serene Lily said.

"You may have bested the golem, but you will not fare so well this day." The masked mage then surrounded himself in black aura before chanting, " **O mournful voice of creation! Send unto me a creature of the abyss, my thrall to command, that I may smite mine enemies!** " From the shadowy abyss, a winged creature brandishing a sword appeared. "Your very being imperils the plan. You cannot be suffered to live."

Ovrant clicked his tongue as he held out his lance, "We might want take care of that Gargoyle first."

"No problem!" N'rhad shot a Heavy Shot at the creature while kiting at its side. That is, until he narrowly dodged its blade, earning a cut. "Okay, slight problem! No, make that big problem! I'm poisoned!"

The Roegadyn then rushed to his side and cast Esuna on him while Ovrant kept its attention with Piercing Talon to keep it off her while she heal, though he had to jump out of the way whenever it did its AoE and dodge the mage's spells.

"I trust you won't object to our assistance!" Papalymo said as he cast a Cure on him while Yda went off to the masked mage.

"Looks like you could do with a hand!" The Pugilist said as she draw the mage's attention.

"We can use the help." Ovrant replied as his combo of Vorpal Thrust and True Thrust fell the Gargoyle before turning to the mage.

"Unwelcome guests... No matter, all shall fall before me!" The masked mage then cast his own Fire II and Blizzard II spells, which were countered by the Lalafell's own spells. The mage then floated away from them but was blocked by the Archer.

"Oh no, you don't!" N'rhad shouted as he unleashed his Quick Nock, raining arrows onto him.

"Unnngh... That the wisdom of the Paragons should be brought low...by mere mortals..." The masked mage muttered as he fell before falling silent.

"Paragons?" Papalymo repeated.

"That's what I heard." Yda replied.

"The Bringer of Chaos...or Ascians, to give them their proper name. It would seem our suspicions were correct - it is they who have been manipulating the beast tribes." The Lalafell explained.

That's when Lewin and his men came running back. "Are you all unharmed?! Had I known this creature was near, I would have _sent_ men, not called them away!"

"There is no mistake, sir - he is the one who stirred the Ixal from their nest. Our intelligence was reliable." One of his men said after inspecting the masked mage.

"So _this_ is the man who has eluded us for so long?" Lewin asked the two Sharlayans.

"Right! We finally got him!" Yda cheered.

"We sensed an ominous presence, and came here as swiftly as our legs would carry us." Papalymo explained.

"Well, it's good to know what we're up against, anyway."

"My thanks as ever, friends." Lewin said before calling his men to move out and turning to the three Adventurers. "To say you three played an instrumental role in the success of this mission would scarcely do justice to your efforts this day. Upon your return to Gridania, pray visit me at the Quiver's Hold. I will see to it that you receive the thanks you are due."

With that, they moved out, carrying the body back. Once out of sight, the Adventurers turned to the two. "Hmm...you're probably wondering why we _always_ seem to appear when there's trouble, right? Well, trust me when I tell you that it's almost never our fault. Despite what it looks like, Papalymo and I are actually _helping_ the Gridanians. And we've been doing so for a good few years, too. Oh! Did I mention that we're not from around here?"

"You are from Sharlayan, yes?" Ovrant asked.

"Why, yes, we _are_ Sharlayans! However did you know?"

"So I _wasn't_ mistaken..." The Lalafell muttered.

"About what?" Yda asked. Papalymo refused to answer, to which Yda threw a tantrum about until he said that he'll tell her later. "Hmph! I bet you won't. Anyway, all's well that ends well."

"...Quite. We'd best be on our way." They waved to them goodbye before sharing a look.

"It seems to me that the Ascians decided to come out of hiding." Ovrant said.

"You think this is what Hydaelyn and Louisiox warned us about?" Serene Lily inquired.

"Who knows. Anyways, we best head back to Gridania. Lewin did say he wants to thank us properly." The Miqo'te suggested.

 **XXXX**

"I have good men and women under me, none of whom give me cause for complaint - but you three are a class apart." Lewin praised. "Your strengths, your determinations, your hearts... You have all the makings of a great Adventurer. Miounne is seldom mistaken in her appraisals, and she is plainly not mistaken now. Gridania is stronger for your presence. The Elder Seedseer will doubtless be pleased to learn that not one, but three capable Adventurers has come to us."

"Geez, stop with the shower of praise. You're making me blush." N'rhad said but the other Quivermen continued their praises. That is, until the doors opened to reveal a Padjal accompanied by two bodyguards.

"The Elder Seedseer." One of the Quivermen said before they all bowed.

"I am come to express my gratitude for your valiant efforts before the Guardian Tree." She said before turning to them. "I am informed that three Adventurers of great talent now walk amongst us. You are they, are you not?"

"They are, Elder Seedseer." Lewin answered.

"I see. My name is Kan-E-Senna, and it is my solemn charge to watch over all who call Gridania home. Well met and well come to our fair nation. It was your valor that won us the day, I believe. On behalf of all Gridanians, I offer you my humblest thanks."

One of the guards came forward and gave N'rhad three rings, two of which he gave to Ovrant and Serene Lily. "These gifts I present to you as a small token of my gratitude. I hope that you will ever remain friends to Gridania. Greenbliss is coming. It is an age-old ceremony to renew the bond between man and elemental. Over the centuries, it has blossomed into a joyous festival encompassing Gridanians from every walk of life. I should be most gratified if the three of you would participate in the ceremony as Emissaries."

"Oh, such a great honor." Lewin whispered to his men.

"Wait, from what I can remember, the Greenbliss is a sacred ceremony to the Gridanians. Are you sure you would want three _outsiders_ to be your Emissary?" Ovrant asked.

"That is correct. But all Gridanians have heard of your valiant efforts to protect our fair nation. None will object to have you as Emissaries. I look forward to seeing all of you on that most joyous of day. Till then, fare you well. May you walk in the light of the Crystal."

 **XXXX**

"Well, well, if it isn't the Emissaries themselves! Had I known you were coming, I would have baked a pie!" Miounne jested. "You truly are full of surprises, you three. Next you'll be telling me you're one of the Warriors of Light, back from a half-decade long holiday!"

"Ahahaha... Imagine that..." N'rhad nervously laughed, all three of them thinking how ironic that sentence is.

"But let's speak of preparations. As you doubtless already know, Greenbliss is an age-old ceremony for strengthening the bond between man and elemental. These days, though, the name also refers to the festival at large. In the ceremony, the Emissary, or Emissaries in your case, serve as a conduit - a bridge between the people and the guardians of the Twelveswood. Suffice it to say, it is no small responsibility - nor does the Elder Seedseer choose mankind's representative on a whim."

"From what Lewin told us, I'm guessing not many outsiders were chosen." Serene Lily pointed out.

Miounne nodded, "Which should give you an idea of the magnitude of the honor being accorded you since this is the first time _three_ outsiders were chosen. For your part, you are required to wear a ceremonial artifact."

The artifact turns out to be a Monoa mask, that needs to be crafted by their own hands so they were tasked to find the Carpenters' Guild. After getting tipped on how to properly use the tools, they surprisingly each crafted perfect Monoa masks.

 _(A/N: Like in the previous chapter, I tweaked the task so they have to be crafted, to make it more logical)_

Returning to the guild and getting directions to the ceremony, they spotted Kan-E-Senna. "It is time. Are all of you ready?" They nodded after they have donned the masks. "Do not be nervous. Just follow my lead." With that, she walked down the path like a bride walking down the aisle with the Adventurers trailing behind her. Once they reached the stage, the Elder Seedseer then chanted, "May they find favor with the elementals!" The crowd clapped and cheered before proceeding with the festivities. The Adventurers were left standing on stage, not knowing what to do.

"There once were dauntless Adventurers who fought in the name of Eorzea." Kan-E-Senna suddenly said as they turned to her. "When the primals threatened to bleed the land dry, these brave men and women rose to face them. When the Garlean Empire resumed its war of conquest, they rushed to the realm's defense. And when it was foretold that Dalamund would fall, they fought with all their strength to deliver us from certain doom."

Her face then showed a pained expression, as if remembering a sad event, "Yet as strong and as brave as they were, they - like so many - disappeared amidst the flame at Carteneau." She turned to face the celebrating crowd. "None have forgotten the heroes who gave all for the sake of a realm not their own. Yet when we try to recall their names, we find the pages of our memories are blank, as if bleached by the sun. And when we try to recall their faces, we see them only in silhouette, as if they stood betwixt us and a blinding glare. Hence have these heroes come to be known as the Warriors of Light."

She then turned back to them. "Forgive my prattle. Seeing you and hearing all of your valiant efforts to help Gridania, I could not help but be reminded of them. Though none can say for certain what the future will bring, it is my belief that you may yet play a telling role in the tale of this great realm."

At that, the three were hit by another dizzy spell.

 **XXXX**

"Ah! Look who's back in the land of the living!" Miounne said as she entered the room to check up on N'rhad.

"Ow, what hit me?" He groaned.

"All of you collapsed in the middle of the ceremony - gave us all a good fright when the three of you fell at the same time. So we carried you back here."

"Wait, what happened to the ceremony? We didn't botched it or anything, did we?" The Miqo'te panicked, afraid that the sudden dizzy spell and them fainting might messed up the Greenbliss.

"Actually, no. According to the Elder Seedseer, it seems the elementals all know what might have befell you but refused to say anything else. Seems to me the elementals have taken a shine to you lot. And seeing as you're fine, I shall check up on the other two. Oh, I almost forgot - the Elder Seedseer told me she'd like to see the three of you when you felt well enough. The gentle soul was almost as worried about you as I was, bless her. When you're back on your feet, be sure and visit her at the Lotus Stand."

N'rhad nodded and watched her exit the room before stretching his body. "Ascian... They were there... But what do they mean by the realm's true god? Do they mean someone other than Hydaelyn?"

His ears twitched when there was a knock on the door and Serene Lily's voice, "N'rhad? Are you ready? We're heading to meet the Elder Seedseer."

"Coming!"

 **XXXX**

"Appointed personal envoys?!" Miounne exclaimed after Ovrant recounted their visit to Lotus Stand. "And now you are to bear the elder Seedseer's missive to our allies... Well! It seems you've made an impression on the great woman! I can't argue with her judgement, though. You three _earned_ this honor with tireless hard work, and anyone who says you don't deserve it had better not do so in my hearing! I find myself praising you often of late, but Mother is _truly_ proud of all of you." She clapped. "Now run along. Your airship to Limsa Lominsa should be departing any moment now."

"Thank you for your kind service, Mother Miounne." Ovrant said.

"We'll come back once we're done." N'rhad said.

"Take care." Serene Lily bade as they headed towards the Airship Landing. Once there, they talked to the Airship Ticketer who gave them entrance and showed them to the airship that will take them to the Maritime city-state, Limsa Lominsa.

"How long has it been since we last rode an airship?" The Miqo'te said as he grabbed onto the railings.

"Five years ago, before the Calamity, I believe." Ovrant replied, standing beside him to see the view.

"That's when we have to go around finding the Twelve Stones. That one took a lot of traveling." Serene Lily added, sitting down on the cushioned benches.

"Attention, all passengers: the airship bound for Limsa Lominsa is about to depart. Pleas make your way to the boarding gate." The attendant announced.

As the airship lifted off the platform and soared above Gridania, they looked down to see Miounne, Lewin, Galfrid, the Hearer, the Wood Wailers and the Quivermen waving to them. They even saw Yda and Papalymo as well before they walked off. Kuplo Kopp also came by to say his goodbyes, though unseen by the others.

Kan-E-Senna stood at Lotus Stand, smiling up to them, as if giving a silent goodbye.

"Farewell, you two!" Miounne shouted as the airship flew over their heads, waving to them. "One day, minstrels will sing of your deeds. May you ever walk in the light of the Crystal!"

The three waved them back as the airship soared to the skies, flying bound for Limsa Lominsa.

* * *

 **Okay, the reason why there is no blue Crystal scene is because there is already one in Ul'dah so it will be weird if it repeats again.**

 **And yes, Serene Lily (The Roegadyn) is a Conjurer. If you go to any ffxiv wiki, you'll find that the Hellsguard has higher MND and INT than their Sea Wolves counterpart so they're more magical-based. Yes, I know the Miqo'te has higher stats than them, in terms of MND, but I prefer them to be the archer of the group instead.**

 **And hey, I did say I didn't care which race suits which class.**

 **Appearance-wise, they are all of the default appearance in the character creation.**

 **Next chapter will be in Limsa Lominsa. After that the group will finally reunite.**


End file.
